Don't You Remember
by achi21
Summary: I didn't like how C.C. saved Fran and Max's engagement after Fran lied to him about Nigel. I just thought that was too unlike her. Therefore, this story deals with how Fran takes the breakup and what the family has to do to get them back together.


I found it hard to picture CC saving Fran and Max's relationship after years of being in love with him. Therefore, I created a story where this doesn't happen. It may be a little too romantic for Max and Fran but I thought I would give it a shot.

I also wanted to post a story to the website, to maybe spark others to do the same. I have always just read the stories, and when the amount of stories coming in were slowing down I felt like it was my turn.

I do not own anything of The Nanny.

Picks up a week after Max finds out about Nigel and Fran gives the ring back.

A red-eyed Fran sits in a hotel, too heartbroken to deal with her mothers constant lectures about getting back together with Max. Fran decided the best choice was to stay in a hotel to get away from anyone. She hasn't spoken to anyone since her and Max broke off their engagement. She hasn't eaten anything substantial since she left and is starting to look rather frail; the thought of eating repulsed her. Her body is so weak from all the crying she has been doing. She think over and over the same thing she has been thinking about since she gave back the ring a week ago.

"My life is over without Max I feel so empty. What was I thinking being so stupid? I had everything going for me: an amazing house, great kids (oh how much I love and miss those kids), and a terrific guy. Max was my everything. I would give everything just to sit on his desk and look into those gorgeous green eyes."

Fran turns on the radio to try to drown out the sound of her sobs, but to her dismay it only makes her feel worse when the sound of Adelle rings through the air. (Don't You Remember)

When will I see you again?

You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,

No final kiss to seal any seams,

I had no idea of the state we were in,

I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,

And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?

Don't you remember?

The reason you loved me before,

Baby, please remember me once more,

When was the last time you thought of me?

Or have you completely erased me from your memory?

I often think about where I went wrong,

The more I do, the less I know,

But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,

And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,

But don't you remember?

Don't you remember?

The reason you loved me before,

Baby, please remember me once more,

Gave you the space so you could breathe,

I kept my distance so you would be free,

And hope that you find the missing piece,

To bring you back to me,

Why don't you remember?

Don't you remember?

The reason you loved me before,

Baby, please remember me once more,

When will I see you again?

As the sobs continued she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile back at the house...

Maggie, Brighton, and Grace are all in Maggie's room trying how to get their parents back together. Brighton is sitting in the middle with his arm around Grace while she cries into his shoulder and Maggie dabs her eyes with a tissue.

"Why is daddy being so difficult? I miss Fran, I miss my mom," sobs Grace.

Brighton putting on a brave face for his sisters replied, "I don't know, but it's about time we did something about it. I am not going to let him tear our family apart. We already lost mom, I am not losing Fran too."

Maggie shakes her head in agreement. "I never thought this fight would go on this long. It's obvious their meant for each other."

They continue to console each other and think of possible ways to fix their issues.

In Maxwell's office...

Niles walks in with a tray in his hand and walks over to Max's desk.

"You're tea sir," he states with little emotion and slams the cup on the desk. He turns toward the door, but Max's outburst stops him.

A grumpy looking Max yells, "What in the bloody hell are you doing? I deserve respect, you have been a real prick all week! It is not my fault that Fran lied to me, she brought this upon herself. My family warned me she was a floozy, but no I didn't listen. She was all just about my money. If she really loved me she never would have done what she did."

An astonished Niles turns to him and gets nose to nose with Max.

"How dare you say that about her. That woman loves you without a shadow of a doubt. It was something that happened almost 2 years ago. I could not believe she stayed around that long for you to get your head out of the bloody gutter! Do I need to remind you of the time when this happened. You left her cold and broken. She had finally received everything she wanted; confirmation that you loved her. And what did you do? You took it back. If I were her I would have left the second you did that. She did nothing with Nigel. She didn't marry him because she was too in love with your stubborn ass."

Max interrupts him. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am head of this household."

"I will talk to you with respect when you actually live up to it. Have you even talked to your children this week?"

Max flinched at this comment. The children hadn't spoken to him since Fran and he split up.

Niles continued. "I thought so. Do you even realize how this is affecting them. Grace is an absolute mess. Brighton is actually being NICE to his sisters, and Miss Margaret is as repressed as ever. She hasn't gone out on a date since you and Fran broke up. This is their mother you are taking away from them a second time. Just when things were finally happening the way they were supposed to, you screw it up with your insecurities. Fran is an amazing woman, she could have had plenty of men, but she chose you. How do you repay her? By playing with her emotions for five years, propose to her, and then take it back."

Maxwell just stands there in shock not able to formulate words.

"That's what I thought, now if you will excuse me I would like to check on your children."

Max slumps down in his seat. He had so many thoughts he could have replied to Niles. After all it was Fran that broke off the engagement. "Yeah, but only after you told her you would never forgive her," his inner conscious argues. "Niles was right to yell at me for calling Fran a floozy."

"What am I going to do. She almost married my brother, and then didn't tell me about it. I cannot forgive her for almost leaving us. How can I trust her? I can't."

Max ponders with his thoughts for a while.

Back upstairs...

Brighton stands up. "I am sick of waiting, we need to see Fran. If dad won't do anything then we have to."

Maggie states, "Yeah, let's call her she's probably at Sylvia's.

Maggie calls and Sylvia picks up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello Sylvia, it's Maggie. Can I talk to Fran."

"I'm sorry but Fran isn't here. She is staying at the Hilton room 321. She said she couldn't handle being around me. Can you believe that my own daughter! I am so upset I can't even eat!" (Followed by crinkling of a candy wrapper)

"Is there anyway we can reach her."

"Yes, the number is 555-934-3435. But good luck, I have tried every day and she hasn't picked up the phone once."

"Okay thanks Sylvia. I have to go bye."

"Bye sweetheart I hope you can get her and your daddy back together"

"Trust me will give it our best, bye"

Hangup

"Wow Fran didn't go to her mother's this is bad" says Grace.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Any ideas?" asks B.

"Let's just call her and think of a plan later," states Grace.

They call and like Sylvia presumed, no answer.

"This is bad. Do you think she's okay?" asks Maggie.

Grace then gets very serious, "Of course she is not okay. She is in emotional turmoil and most likely is falling into depression. She lost everything she thought was her future. We have to go see her, she was there for us now it's time to repay the favor."

"Dad is going to be mad, he told us not to butt in," says Maggie.

Brighton starts heading toward the door. "I don't care! This is our lives too! Grab your coats, I'm just going to grab something from my room. Lets go see Fran!"

Maggie and Grace jump up and follow Brighton out the door.

In the elevator at the hotel

Maggie breaks the silence. "Do you think she'll answer?"

"Who knows," says Brighton

"It doesn't matter I got the key when you guys were busy talking" says Grace proudly.

"How?" Brighton and Maggie ask simultaneously.

"All I did was tell the front desk I lost my key and my mom was sleeping in the room."

"Nice!" Exclaims Brighton.

"Well it really wasn't a lie," say Grace and they all bow their heads in agreement.

They go and knock on their door.

No answer.

They knock louder.

No answer.

"Fran its us!" says Grace.

Fran's head shoots up. And what she thought were dry, cried out eyes, started to send tears streaming down her face. A weak and shaky voice comes out of her mouth.

"Hey guys please just leave me alone. I really don't want you to see me like this. I love you guys so much. I just need some space."

"Fran, I'm sorry. I really didn't want to do it this way but were coming in."

Grace unlocks the door and they stand there in shock looking at a Fran they had never seen before. There she was in the middle of the bed with the sheets all over the place and tissues surrounding her. What shocked them more was her appearance. There was Fran with her hair greasy and all over the place and she had no make up on. Instead of her furry bathrobe or a cute outfit, she had on a t-shirt that hung loosely on her thin frame and a pair of sweatpants. It did not look like the same person. They were almost afraid to approach her. They were expecting bad not broken beyond repair.

"Kids what are you doing? I told you I don't want you to see me like this. Please go, it's too hard to face you."

A puzzle Brighton asks, "Fran what happened to you?"

"Well, things have been a little rough since...since..."

She couldn't continue she had burst out into heart wrenching sobs. They quickly surrounded her and hugged her.

"Fran, were going to fix this," declares Maggie.

"You can't! This is all my fault! You're daddy h...ha...hates me" Fran manages to say between sobs.

"He does not, he's just being stubborn" says Grace.

"I know!" exclaims Brighton. "We will invite you over to dinner, you'll wear something amazing, and he'll have to realize how much he's missed you."

All the kids shake their heads and look hopeful to Fran.

"Guys I appreciate it, I really do. But this is bigger than a little argument. I really think that this is over. He doesn't love me anymore"

"But he does!" cries Grace. "How can you just give up? Where the Fran I know?"

"It's not that simple! He will never forgive or trust me again. We can't have a relationship without trust. I love you guys and you have made these the happiest years of my life. It was an honor being your guy's nanny. I wish I could have stayed with you forever. You are all grown into wonderful people and you don't need me anymore."

Grace stands up in outrage.

"How can you just abandon us. You ARE my mother and you're just giving up! How could you! You are just like daddy, too stubborn to do anything about it. You taught me to stand up for what I believe in. And I'm doing that right now! It's time to get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Fran opens her arms "Gracie come here sweetie."

Grace practically runs into Fran's arms and starts crying into her chest.

In her muffled sobs Fran hears, "Please don't leave me. I don't want to lose you too. I love you mom."

Fran's heart breaks at these words and hugs her tighter and kisses her on the top of the head.

"Gracie, I love you. I'm sorry for what I said. I will never leave you. Even if me and your daddy don't get back together I will always be there for you. Please baby stop crying."

Fran looks up only to see both Brighton and Maggie with tears glistening in their eyes looking at them.

"Believe me when I say this I made a mistake with Nigel and an even bigger mistake by not telling Max about it. I was so scared to hurt him. I knew he would over react and I wanted to make sure he kept his relationship with Nigel since he has so little family on his side to talk to. I guess it just made it worse. I love your daddy with my entire heart, so much it make my heart hurt. I feel so alone whenever he isn't near. I never thought I could love anyone so much. He makes me whole. I never used to believe in soul mates, but I know he is. Maxwell brings out the best in me. He is the reason I didn't go with Nigel. Nigel was about to give me everything I could have dreamed of, but I couldn't leave you guys or your father. I could have been your aunt, but that wasn't good enough. I would have rather lived with you guys as your nanny, never marry, and get my feelings toyed with than leave you and your dad. I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. Max is my one and only forever. No matter how bad Max has hurt me I will always love him and no one else. I don't care about anyone else but him and I could care less about the money or even his looks. He is such an amazing person inside and out. He works hard and loves you kids more than anything. And if I know you kids like I think I do, I can imagine you have been giving him a pretty hard time lately.

Brighton answers, "Of course we have Fran! He broke up our family!"

"Kids please don't blame your father, blame me, this was my mistake. You are his world and he loves you more than anything. Please forgive your father, he is doing what he thinks is right."

Fran glances over at the clock and it reads 10:30pm.

"Speaking of your father he is probably worried sick. It's almost 11 you need to get home."

"No Fran! I don't want to leave you." As Grace hugs Fran tighter.

"Sweetie you have to, you don't want to make him angry."

Maggie gets up, "Gracie, Fran is right we better go. Bye Fran I love you. We will talk to you soon."

They all hug and Fran walks them to the door.

"Bye. I love you and thanks for seeing me."

She closes the door and slumps down behind it. With this mistake she lost the man of her life and her children.

On the car ride home...

"Wow Fran looked terrible, that was so scary seeing her like that." Says Brighton.

"I know we need to talk to dad. No matter how angry he is, he must care enough about her, to help her," replies Maggie.

"And fast, I don't know if you noticed but did you see how skinny Fran has gotten. I couldn't believe it when I wrapped my arms around her. It's obvious she loves dad I just wish dad was there to hear that" stated Grace.

All of a sudden a big grin spreads on Brighton's face.

"What are you smiling about?" asks Maggie.

"Oh just this." as Brighton pulls out a tape recorder he had hidden in Brighton's pocket. "I grabbed in before we left"

Maggie hugs him, "Oh my god, Brighton you're a genius!"

"Now that's a phrase he doesn't hear every day!" retorts Gracie smiling ear to ear. Maybe their parents would get back together.

"I'm going to talk to dad when we get home. This can't wait and I'll take the blame for going against him. We need to have a serious talk and hopefully I can convince him to at least take Fran out to dinner, she needs it" says Brighton proudly.

Sure enough as they walk in the door, Max is standing in the foyer arms crossed.

"And where the bloody hell have you three been?"

Brighton steps forward. "Maggie and Grace I got it. Go upstairs. Dad I think we should talk in your office."

"Fine, Grace and Margaret upstairs."

Brighton follows Max into his office and closes the door behind him.

"Where were you?"

"Now dad before you get mad hear me out. We were with Fran, but..."

"What" Max cuts him off. "After I specifically told you to mind your own business."

"See dad this is what I'm talking about hear me out before you turn into a tyrant like you did with Fran!"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON! I AM YOUR FATHER"

"YEAH? WELL ACT LIKE IT AND LISTEN TO ME! If you don't hear me out you are going to lose your relationship with us too. Do you want that?

Max was silent, so Brighton took that as his cue to continue.

"As I was saying we went to visit Fran to see if she was okay. We hadn't heard from her and we were worried. Dad you should have seen Grace this week, she was a wreck. Well I thought that was bad until we saw Fran today. We didn't even recognize her. She had no make up on her, eyes were puffy and blood shot. She good barely talk without crying."

"Serves her right"

"Dad how can you be so childish! I know she hurt you and she made a mistake but that is no reason to give up your future with her and make us lose our second mom. I know you told us to butt out and that it doesn't involve us, but it does it's our family and we don't want it destroyed. Please just listen to this and keep an open mind."

Brighton played the tape.

Max's heart sank when Grace broke into hysterics. He didn't mean to hurt his children so bad. But then when Fran started talking about him his mood softened. Oh how he missed her voice as crazy as that sounded. He knows in his heart that he still loves her. Maybe he has been a little harsh, but he still hasn't forgiven her. As the tape ended he was no longer angry, but rather sad.

"Dad I'm sorry we disobeyed you, but we did what we thought was right for everyone. You and Fran belong together. Can you please just get over the past. You can't change it, but you can change the future. You two are supposed to get married and Fran will finally complete our family. And who knows maybe you'll give me a little brother in the future.

Max's head shot up at this remark he hadn't thought about having kids with Fran in a while.

"Anyways dad we all love you we just want to give you a push. We both know you will forgive Fran and will get back together, but you have wasted so much time already. We hate seeing you two waste even more time. How much do you love Fran dad honestly."

Max paused and smiled "With all my heart son. I'm sorry it took so long to see that. I was letting my head interfere with my heart."

"Didn't Fran teach you better than that?"

"Yes. Yes she did son."

"I love you dad I just want to see you happy and I know you are with Fran."

Max smiled again for the second time in a while. "She raised you well."

"You both did" and Brighton turned and headed out the door. Then he paused and turned back to Max.

"Oh dad there's one more thing I feel like I should tell you."

"Yes?"

"I don't think she's eating very well. She didn't look too good"

"Brighton I'm sure it's nothing. This is Fran we're talking about. She has never passed on a meal in her life."

"No dad I'm serious. It scared me, I think it's really bad."

"Oh!" Max suddenly looked concerned.

"Just take her out to a good dinner or something. That way you guys can talk and make sure she's eating something."

"Will do son"

"Night dad"

Brighton left grinning and ran up to tell his sisters the good news. Meanwhile, Max was sitting in his chair with the recorder hearing her voice. He couldn't believe how stupid he was and how he let something like that break them up. He knew they were both to blame and if he wanted a future with Fran he had to fix it now.

He started to daydream about their wedding like he had done so many times prior. He looked forward to watching Fran turn the corner in her dress looking beautiful as ever. He pictured their honeymoon, oh how he could not wait for that.

Then something that Brighton had said stuck out in his head, "and maybe a little brother." Max hadn't given in much thought until now, but the more he thought about it the more delighted it sounded to have a baby with Fran.

But first things first "I have to call Fran first thing in the morning. I'll arrange us to have dinner in the Rainbow Room. I really do hope Brighton was overreacting about the eating issue." But a pang in Max's gut told him otherwise. "Could I get Fran back? I'm sure of it, but I have a lot of making up to do."

Max for the first time in a week got a good night's sleep, and woke up feeling a lot happier. Today was the day he was going to get his fiance back. Sure enough true to his word he made arrangements that night for the two of them. Now he had to figure out what to say to Fran. Max received Fran's number from Grace. Max took a deep breath and dialed. After the second ring Fran picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Fran"

Fran's heart stopped beating for a second.

"It's Max"

Fran had to get the courage to speak. She couldn't believe her ears.

"I...I...know"

"How are you?"

Fran's mind was screaming "devastated, I am an absolute wreck without you" but instead she responded with:

"Fine and you?"

"Fine. Look Fran, I need to talk to you. I feel terrible about what happened and I think we should talk about it. So will you join me for dinner tonight"

Fran paused. Could she really face Max tonight?

"Um...yes Max. I would love to"

"Great I'll pick you up at 6"

"Ok see you then. Bye"

"Bye"

Fran couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Maybe all hope was not lost for them. Those amazing kids. They must have caused this. Fran looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked to see her reflection. She needed to start getting ready now if she was ever going to look presentable to Max.

Max stood looking in the mirror fixing his tie that he couldn't get quite right. He looked at his watch 5:30. He headed down stairs stopped in his safe to grab something and headed out the door.

Meanwhile Fran was as frantic as ever. She took a step back and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down and curled and she had on a beautiful off the shoulder black dress with a pair of red heals. She wanted this night to be perfect. Fran looked over at the clock 5:57. She headed downstairs to the lobby and was greeted by a handsome Max with a smile on his face. Fran just wanted to jump into his arms and give him an amazing kiss, but she thought otherwise.

"Hello Fran. You look gorgeous." But Max couldn't help but notice that sparkle in her eye was not there and her smile seemed a little forced.

"Thanks Max it's good to see you."

There was an awkward pause.

"Well what do you say, shall we get going? The limo is in front."

Max and Fran get into the limo and put a large space between them. The ride was silent until they arrived at the restaurant. They were seated at their table and Max ordered them champagne. It was quiet for a few minutes until Max finally broke the silence.

"So Fran what are you going to get for dinner the lobster or shrimp?"

"Actually I'm not that hungry, probably just a Caesar Salad." Fran replied not looking Max in the face. Even though they were out to dinner, her heart was still broken and didn't feel like eating.

Max's jaw dropped. Fran? A salad? That's so unlike her. Maybe Brighton was right. It was then when he started to fully take in her appearance. Her collarbone were protruding a little more than usual and her usual skin tight dress was hanging a little further from her frame. Max suddenly got very serious with her.

"Fran look at me."

Fran slowly looks up.

"Have you not been eating?" Pause. No answer. "Fran tell me the truth, why would you do such a foolish thing?"

"Look I'm sorry if after we broke up I was too heartbroken to eat. That when all you do is cry yourself to the point of exhaustion, when all you are is a shell of a person, when all your doing is hoping your fiance will take you back and thinking of the how stupid I am..."

Fran couldn't continue tears were falling freely down her face.

"Excuse me." She chokes and goes into the bathroom.

"Fran wait!" But it was too late the bathroom door had already closed.

Max waited a few minutes, put their orders in, and then got up and went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Fran it's Max please open up, darling please I'm begging you."

To his surprise Fran opened the door with a tissue in her hand.

"Max I..."

Before Fran could say another word Max's lips were on top of hers. Once Fran's initial shock wore off she was kissing him back fully with her hands running through his hair. Finally, Max pulled apart as they both gasped for air.

"Fran let's sit down and talk please."

"Okay"

Fran followed Max to their table and he pulled out the chair for her to sit down. After Max took his seat she spoke.

"Max I have done a lot of thinking lately and I just want to apologize and I understand why you were so angry. If the situation was reversed I would feel the same way. I was so stupid and I understand if you will never forgive me and that we are really over."

"Fran my darling, how can you say that? After five years do you think I would just give up on you. I love you. It is me that needs to apologize for overreacting and being so insensitive. When I found out about you and Nigel it scared me. I never realized how close I was to losing you."

"But you didn't. I'm right here."

"I no, the reason I was so mad was because I was partially angry at myself for wasting so much time. When Brighton came to me last night he got me thinking about our future, and I don't want to waste any more time because of my stubbornness. Fran I want you back please come back to me."

Max got down to his knee and pulled out her ring. "Will you do me the honor of wearing this and agreeing again to marry me."

At this point tears were streaming down her face, she couldn't speak she just smiled and nodded her head, as Max slipped the ring on her finger.

"Ah, now that's better."

"Fran I love you more than you can ever imagine, I promise to never hurt you like that again. I couldn't bear to here you cry on the tape. I wanted to rush over, but thought this would be a better setting."

"This is great it really is Max. Thank you so much." She said smiling down at her ring. "Wait did you say tape?"

"Yes, well my guess it was Brighton's plan. He recorded your entire meeting with the children to show me how much I was destroying our family. Fran I will never hurt our family like that again, I promise you."

"I trust you Maxwell, I hope you can trust me."

"Sweetheart all is forgiven, do not worry about this, it is behind us, now its time to start our lives together."

"I love you so much." Fran says and she bends over the table to kiss Maxwell.

They enjoy the rest of their meal and a few dances. Max sees that sparkle in Fran's eyes again. They talk about the children and the house.

"Remind me to give the kids a big hug when we get home. I can never thank them enough."

"Fran you have raised them to be such amazing kids, would you expect anything less?"

Fran smiled. They left the restaurant arm and arm and got into the limo. The second the door closed they began kissing in the limo. Fran broke the kiss to speak.

"Do you think we could stop on the way home and get ice cream, I'm starving!"

Max smiled. This was the Fran he knew. "Of course darling."

They enjoy their ice cream and head home. A feeling of relief washes over both of them as they walk in the door.

"Welcome home darling." Says Max as he kisses her cheek.

"It feels so good to be back. Where are the kids?"

"Their probably in the kitchen why don't you say we go surprise them?"

"After you."

Fran follows Max into the kitchen where the kids are slumped around the kitchen table looking extremely sad.

"Hello children I'm home!"

"Hi dad they all mutter." But when they look up and see Fran, they all jump out of their seats almost knocking each other down to hug her.

"I love you guys so much. Thank you, I don't know how to ever make it up to you kids."

"You already have Fran, you made us a family again." Says Maggie.

"Promise me you'll never leave again?" Asks Grace.

"I promise sweetheart."

Max comes over and puts his arms around Fran's waist.

"Don't worry Grace, she'll be here forever."

All the kids smile. They all go into the living room and talk for awhile. The kids had already gone up to bed, and Fran and Max are cuddling on the couch. The movie Fran and Max had just watched ended, they turn off all the lights and walk upstairs together. When they reach Fran's door Max hangs on to Fran's hand and keeps walking.

"Max where are you going, I thought we're going to bed?"

"We are, but you are coming with me. We are not wasting any more time. We have been separated for over a week. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you out of my arms?"

"What about the kids?"

"They're not stupid Fran, and besides I do not think they would mind."

Fran smiled she couldn't believe this was happening. She got her things from her room and got ready for bed in Max's room. She walked out of the bathroom in a little black teddy.

"Wow Fran, you are so beautiful."

"You're not too bad yourself." As she admired his chiseled chest.

She had been waiting five years for this moment. After all the sexual tension, this was finally happening.

Their bodies collided and were kissing each other with such passion, they didn't think their bodies could take it. They fell onto the bed and finally let their bodies have what they have been aching for all this time.

(I'll let your minds wander.)

Fran and Max roll over spent.

Fran speaks first, "Wow that was..."

"Incredible"

"I'll say, who knew you were such a tiger."

Max smiled and turned to kiss Fran.

"I love you my angel."

"And I love you."

Max drifted into his thought. I could get used to this. I cannot wait to make Fran my wife. I am going to plan the most amazing honeymoon for us. Maybe I'll give work a break and just enjoy my new life with Fran for a while. And who knows maybe we could add to the family. After all he owed Brighton a brother. This made Max chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing, just something that I owe Brighton."

"Wa? Tell me"

"It's nothing. We have plenty of time for that later."

"We?"

"Okay if you must know, Brighton is hoping we could possibly give him a brother. I don't want you to worry about that now, that is if you still would want to have a baby with me, I know we haven't talked about it in a while."

Fran's face just beamed.

"I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you Maxwell, but let's wait until after the wedding. Otherwise Ma would kill me."

Max smiled, "Don't worry darling, we have plenty of time." He pulled her close. "Meanwhile we could always rehearse."

They both smiled, and pulled the covers over their heads. They completed each other and they were finally a family again. Things in the house were better than before and everyone was in a cheerful mood as they all helped Fran finish planing the wedding.

2 months later.

As Fran and Max said their "I do's" everyone looked at them in awe. Everyone in the crowd had never seen a couple more in love.

The End.

Thanks so much for reading everyone. This was my first post, so feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
